


i guess there's certain dreams that you gotta keep

by atramentias



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Friendship, Uzumaki - Freeform, Uzumaki Clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramentias/pseuds/atramentias
Summary: Naruto wanted to be Hokage.But he wanted family even more.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	i guess there's certain dreams that you gotta keep

**Author's Note:**

> warning: i haven't watched one piece and naruto in y e a r s. naruto, not since it's ended, and as for one piece, not since around 2017, so some details will be wrong. don'T attAck me, iT's a faNFiccccc

Kurama thinks he needed a break. A break from all the stress, hero-worshipping, the expectations. Granny agrees, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei too, hell, even that Sasuke-teme agrees. But he can't. Let down the people, he means. And Kurama scoffs at this because apparently, nothing he does will ever let down the people.

But Kurama is biased, so Naruto doesn't think his opinion counts. Which the demon fox gruffs at moodily.

However, Naruto starts to consider it. And this consideration comes in the form of a picture.

A picture of his young mother grinning like the typical Uzumaki holding a mop of red hair in her arms.

* * *

It all started when he started complaining about paperwork.

At first, it was Kurama who had started getting irritated with his whinings. Kurama suggested taking a little break, but his advice was met with an adamant, "No, I can't take a break."

_Well, if you can't shut your trap, or even take a break so you_ would _shut your trap_ , the fox had growled mercilessly, _then don't bother me about them._

Naruto sighed once again, staring forlornly at the seemingly endless paperwork in front of him.

"Well Naruto," Naruto turned to the side to see Kakashi, who gave him one of his notorious, fake ass, closed-eyed smiles. "It's all in a day's work for a political, village leader. And I'd expect you'd get several more, considering you _are_ a world-renowned war hero."

Naruto doesn't know if that was meant to reassure him, deter him or what, but he does end up groaning and slumping over his desk like a slug.

_If I didn't see him every day, I'd almost thought he_ wanted _to stay being a Hokage,_ Naruto grumbled to Kurama.

_He's just warning you for the hell that's to come. Trust me, I've seen it first-hand,_ Kurama responded. His jinchuriki groaned louder, and buried himself deeper in his arms, the sound of paper almost lulling him to sleep, if only Kakashi-sensei had the heart not to wake him.

God he was sick of all this paperwork.

"Go home Naruto," his teacher sighed, "take a break. I'll handle it from here."

* * *

"Damn kid, you look shitty."

"Oh god, Granny, not you too," Naruto groaned, slumping down in front of her desk for his monthly check-up. "Where's Sakura-chan, by the way? Why'd the lady at the desk direct me to your room? Are you the one checking up on me tod-"

Tsunade held up her hand to stop his ongoing questions, "She's coming brat, take a breather. Just wait a little bit, and maybe take a little nap in the meanwhile. I wasn't kidding when I said you looked like shit."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that but complied, the sound of his pseudo-grandmother flipping through _her_ paperwork lulling and boring him to sleep.

He didn't get much time though, because soon after, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade yelled, making Naruto jump awake. The door opened, and Sakura comes in with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that, my office is getting a renovation, and I had to find the files I needed for you, Naruto," Sakura said, and helpfully added, "Wow, you look like shit."

Naruto sighed, "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

* * *

The breaking point though, was when the bastard said it. At this point, everyone's already pointed it out. Shikamaru, Hinata, Iruka-sensei - hell even old man Teuchi and his daughter had voiced their concerns too! - and he's been _so_ irritated at it, because, yeah, he knows. He _fucking knows,_ but he _can't,_ with the world's expectations looming over his shoulders.

But no, the breaking point was when Sasuke said it. Especially when he couldn't even say it back.

Sasuke had come home to report something to Kakashi-sensei.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed, barging into the room, "I heard that you're back!"

Sasuke turned back with a small scowl, "Usuratonkachi, can't you see that we're discussing something impor-" his eyes widened at the sight of him, and there was an awkward silence. Sasuke coughed into his hand, and turns back to Kakashi to continue talking about his findings.

Naruto swore he just about popped a vein, "Excuse me?! What was that! Did you just ignore me?!"

Sasuke _stopped_ talking and turned back to look at him dead straight in the eyes, and with the most monotonous and deadpanned voice, he said, "You look terrible."

And for the longest moment, it was only silence.

Because did the bastard just imply that he stopped arguing with Naruto because he looked _terrible_ of all things? Did _Uchiha Sasuke_ just voice his concern for Naruto? And did Naruto just feel pissed off about it, because the one person he'd thought he'd be able to feel and act normal around while looking like _shit,_ as everyone seems to kindly put it, had not done just that?

_Hell yes,_ Naruto was pissed.

"...W-Well, _you_ look-" Naruto's eyes trailed over Sasuke in search of any flaws, _not so bad_ , his brain helpfully continued, but he sure as hell wasn't saying that. Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, I'm taking a break."

He can practically hear Kurama, and Kakashi sigh in relief, which annoyed him further.

  
Well, actually, _cackling_ was a better-suited word to describe Kurama.

* * *

He says that, but now that he's taking a break, he _doesn't know_ what to do. He would train, but _with who?_ Everyone's at work, and he's tired of always sparring and doing his usual shenanigans with his clones. Sasuke-teme's still discussing things with Kakashi-sensei. The Ichiraku's closed because they ran out of ingredients since their supplies were supposedly coming late due to some inconvenience. Kurama says to sleep, but Naruto has way too much energy to even consider it. In short, he's _bored,_ to the point he could almost say he _missed_ the paperwork.

He shuddered, actually... Yeah, no, he's not _that_ desperate.

_Kuramaaaa~! I'm bored._

_Look through your parent's things, I'm sure you'll find something to appease your whining,_ Kurama growled after hearing Naruto's umpteenth time of complaining to him.

Naruto jolted up from where he was draping himself over his old, yet still comfy couch. "You're right! I haven't really gotten the time to look through them after the village handed them over to me after the war!" He rushed to one of his many unused closets and opened it to be greeted with dust. He coughed, waving a hand in front of his face in an attempt to keep the dust away.

Inside, he sees the boxes containing his parents' belongings.

_Well, Kurama, let's get started!_

**Author's Note:**

> i deadass wrote this at the top of my head, so uh, oops?
> 
> hope you liked it! :P


End file.
